You're to me like ramen is to Naruto
by ForeverInDoubt
Summary: Sakura is sick of waiting for the right guy and takes matters into her hands. With the help of Naruto, she gets set up on blind dates. Will she find him, or will he have already been there since the beginning?
1. Chapter 1

**AN./ my first fanfic..so bare w/ me. there are going to be some lemon's later in the story, but I haven't decided yet. It's going to go a little slow, so if u r looking for quick story go find another one**

**MASASHI KISHIMOTO OWNS NARUTO**

The snow was lightly falling around Konohagakure. The holidays were just around the corner as everyone was in the festive mood.

A scream cuts through the normal babble of the town.

"Oi, Sakura chan, SAKURA CHAN!!"

Naruto was practically on the verge of tears. While the pink haired kunoichi was in a fit of giggles, dodging in out of the trees of a very familiar training ground. What could be making Naruto so obsessed you ask? Well, Sakura managed to a sneak a free serving of ramen from Naruto ( his pride and joy ). He's now on a wild goose-chase to retrieve it.

"Oh, _pleeeaase _Sakura chan, I'll do anything!!! Just please give it back."

UMPH. Sakura has come to a complete stop, slighting hiding behind a tree.

"Uh, Sakura, why did you stop running?"

"Oh, Naruto just look at them." He did look then he faced Sakura. She had a look of yearning in her face.

"Sakura, it's just some people who are just showing some..er..public affection for eachother."

It was a guy and a girl. They looked in love and couldn't keep their eyes off of each other, or their hands for that matter.

Sigh "Why can't I have that Naruto?"

"Ummm…" He seemed troubled by her question. He went to a nearby tree and slid down the base to the ground, to think over her question. Sakura followed and mimicked his actions. The ramen was forgotten.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah."

"How did you know Hinata was the "one"? You know, how did you know she was the one you wanted to be with."

He let out a sigh of relief, expecting worse.

He proceeded with a little smirk, and a look like he was thinking of something precious to him.

"Hinata, she had this air about her that attracted me, and then once I got a taste I couldn't stop. I became addicted and just couldn't get my fix. She was in my head 24/7 and wanted nothing more than to be with her every second." He looked at her with a cheesy grin. "I guess thats how I knew."

Sakura looked at him and just couldn't help but smile too.

"I can tell, whenever you're around her, you act a little different. And the way you look at her, it's like she's the only one their".

"I do? Hmmm..I never noticed." He answered scratching his head. "Sakura I'm sure you'll find the right guy. Or girl, whatever you're in to." He began to grin from ear to ear and chuckled to himself.

"Thank y-" it took her a split second for her to realize what he had just suggested. A perturbed look formed on her face. "NARUTO!!! You little weirdo!"

She cocked back her arm ready to punch a scared Naruto in the face.

"Oh, oh Sakura chan, it was just a joke. Please don't."

"AGH!!! Sakura it was just a joke." he said with a whimper.

**Ok, so I hoped u thought it was good. Tell me if u have any suggestions, I would love to have some ****constructive**** criticism to make it better expect more soon!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so damn long, but it has finally arrived. **

**Masashi Kishimoto owns all that I love including Naruto**

**Chp. 2**

**Sakura's POV**

She woke up to find the sun was shining and the birds singing. But it did not put her mind at ease. She was thinking back to her conversation with Naruto yesterday. She got up to start another day, wishing she could just sleep in and wallow in her bed. She made her way to the bathroom to take a shower, hoping it will ease her mind. Instead, when she got out, she found herself ranting about her problems to her fish Turkey.

"Will I really find love?" Ugh, Sakura formed a disgusted look upon her face. "What if I become one of those old cat ladies, who have like fifteen cats?! I don't even like cats! They smell and judge you with their judging eyes."

Turkey just looked back at her with a blank stare.

"I really have finally gone crazy." Sakura stated with a mumble

Sakura grabbed her bag and keys and headed out the door, locking it on her way out. She was on her way to a "human" companion to talk to.

As Sakura stepped out of her apartment complex, the sun hit her with a comforting feel against the cool breeze that was blowing in. She pulled her jacket tighter around her body. Her feet seemed to have a mind of their own as she mindlessly made her way to the little cliff above the hot springs, knowing he would be there since it's warm. She didn't know why she felt the most comfortable talking to him. Maybe it's the fact that when she expressed her problems to him, he didn't give her some pitying comment that did nothing to solve the problem. But, it could be, that when he was listening he was, actually listening. It made her feel like he, the all wonderful and great Hatake Kakashi respected her…in some, weird abnormal way.

**Kakashi's POV**

"Oh Junko, you are so naughty"

Mr. Hatake was currently reading Icha Icha Paradise, and giggling like a schoolgirl.

"Sooo naughty"

"Kaka-sensei? Am I disturbing you?"

He looked up from his dirty novel. He had noted her presence for sometime, so he was not surprised by her sudden appearance. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair was somewhat strewn about by the strong wind. "No, of course not Sakura." he replied with a smile "What is it that you need?"

"Umm, well." She became nervous all of sudden, and began to fidget with the buttons on her jacket. "You see..the thing is..umm.. I just"

"Out with it Sakura." It was commanding, yet gentle, so as not to make her even more flustered than she already was.

"Kaka-sensei, do you ever get lonely?"

"…"

"Like do you ever wish that there was someone there for you?"

"Well you se-

"It's just that, ever since I had this talk with Naruto, I couldn't help but think that there is never going to be someone out there for me." She was looking at him, urging him to say something, anything.

"Sakura, I feel no need to spend the rest of my life with someone. But, I know there is man out there for you. You have wisdom and have gorgeous looks to go along with that. Any man in Konoha should be falling head-over heels for you, or in other lands for that matter."

Sakura grew a pert smile upon her face. "Kaka-sensei, is that what you think of me?" she suddenly stood up and sauntered her way over to where he was currently sitting. His heart was starting to race. "You think I'm gorgeous?" All he could do was stare at her. But fortunately, Kakashi was saved by the bakka, when suddenly Naruto came crashing onto the cliff.

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan!! I have a great idea!"

"Naruto! You idiot!" She then glomped him on the head.

"Agh, Sakura-chan, what did I do?"

"You rudely interrupted the conversation I was having with Kaka-sensei. Just get on with you're "brilliant" idea."

"Well" he suddenly he had a huge smile plastered on his face realizing what he was about to tell her "I thought, that since you wanted a man so bad, that seeing how I have so many great connections with people. I could set you up on a couple of blind dates." he looked at her expecting a great reaction. What he got was the opposite.

"Blind dates? Are you serious Naruto? You would probably put me on a date with Shino or Neji."

"So those two are a no?"

"Naruto!!"

"Sakura, come on. If it fails then you don't have to do it anymore. But just go on a couple." he pleaded to her with this adorable face full of hope.

Sakura should have known that Naruto, would not accept a no. So she gave up some of her dignity for his happiness.

"Alright, alright. I'll go on a couple, but they better not be complete and absoulute failures."

"I promise they won't be Sakura-chan."

Kakashi continued to watch their bickering until he knew they had come to a conclusion. "If you two are done? Could you please leave me and my book in peace."

"Sorry, to bother you Kaka-sensei. I'll leave now, I have to get to the hospital." she began to wave goodbye to the two of them and dashed off.

"See ya Kakashi-sensei." Naruto bounded off somewhere too.

Once they were gone Kakashi let out a sigh. "Sakura, what are you doing to me?"

**OKAY!! hoped you liked it, and please review and **_**constructively **_**criticize it. Thanks!**

**Next chp. is going to be Sakura's first date. This could get scary!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- I'm soo sorry that it took so long for me to update. I just didn't have anything to write, and I didn't want it to be crap, so please forgive. NOW ON W/ THE STORY!**

**Naruto and all of the other great wonders was of course made by- Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chp. 3**

The light slightly swayed above her, making the shadows move, giving everything a dizzy effect. Sakura was currently sitting in a chair at a cute little tea shop. It was getting dark, but it wasn't crowded. This was her third and final blind date. The others, well, they are just too horrid to describe. Except, that at the end of one she found herself being asked into marriage and at the beginning of another she found out that the guy wasn't actually a guy. Naruto about nearly lost his life the next time she saw him.

She sat there with a look of boredom, glancing at the entryway every few seconds waiting for someone's arrival. Her hand made her way to her way to her purse, getting ready to go. She paused when she heard a man utter, "Um, yes. Do you know if a woman named, a um, Ms. Sakura Haruno is here?"

The man at the counter pointed over in her direction. He gave a smile of thanks and made his way over to her table. He had a mop of brown hair, but he somehow made it work. He had sharp features. It contrasted with his soft eyes, which were a shocking blue. He stood before her with a charming smile. He gave her his hand to shake.

"Hi Ms. Haruno. I'm George Klennen."

_American, that's different._

"Hi George, call me Sakura."

She stuck out her hand.

_Hmm, a firm handshake. Well this is already turning out better than the last one. __**Ugh**__, it makes me shudder just to think about it. But poor Naruto, he really is doing this all for me._

"So, how do you know Naruto?"

"Oh Naruto, I haven't known him that long. I was just kinda walking around the outside border of Konoha. Then all of a sudden, someone was behind me with a knife to my throat."

"It's a kunai."

He chuckled, "Kunai, sorry."

_He has a nice smile._

"He let me go when, um, Sasuke told him that I had an American accent, and that I wasn't a ninja since I didn't have any weapons and he couldn't notice any…chakra levels. We got to talking once we started to head back to the city. I told him I was a photographer, and Naruto said he would be happy to show me some awesome jutsus for my action shots."

"Was he giving you a thumbs up and a cheesy grin?"

"Yeah."

Sakura started to shake her head, "Oh, the influences of Gai-sensei."

"So tell me, what do you do?"

"Umm, well I'm a medic nin,"

"What's that?"

"It's like a doctor, except that I use my chakra and justsu to heal people."

"That's so cool! Much more interesting than what I do."

Sakura started to laugh, "Thanks, I guess. How did you find yourself all the way over here?"

"Well, I wasn't always taking photos for a living, you know. I was one of those guys who had a free ride into my father's company, which I would probably own someday. All of the sudden I felt caged and my whole life felt like it was planned out before me. So I decided to commit to my pictures. It was always one of my favorite things to do, but never seriously. I decided to travel the world to find my inspiration."

_Wow, you usually peg this guy as being one of those rich assholes, but once you get to know him, he's actually really deep._

Sakura looked away from him once she realized that she was staring.

"I'm sorry, does that sound stupid?"

"No, that sounds, absolutely right."

The dinner went without a hitch. Sakura found George charming and cute. She noticed that he kept stealing glances at her when he thought she wasn't looking. They talked until they had to leave because the shop was closing.

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

She smiled, "I would like that."

He started off in one direction and looked back when he noticed that she wasn't beside him. Sakura pointed in the opposite direction.

"Umm, George, my apartment is down that way."

"Of course it is." He held out his arm for her, "Shall we?" She placed her arm inside the crook of his.

"We shall."

It was really chilly. Sakura was wishing she had worn a heavier coat, and she found herself shivering. George placed his arm over her shoulders, which felt very cozy. She looked up into his face and found him looking back.

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

They turned the corner and they were standing at her front door.

"This is my apartment." There was a thread of disappointment hidden in her voice.

"So it is." George looked into her face for a moment, thinking of something, "Goodnight kiss?"

She looked unsure at first, but then she slipped her arms around his neck. George took that as a yes to advance. His hands trailed up her neck to become entangled in her bubblegum pink hair. She made a sound of pleasure as their lips met. It wasn't forceful. It was delicate, but powerful. He broke the kiss before it lead to other things. Sakura stood there for a second, enjoying the moment. When she opened her eyes, she found him smiling a sweet smile at her. Her cheeks flushed a pale pink. He gave her a final quick kiss.

"Goodnight." He jumped down her front steps and walked down the street with a little skip in his step. She gave a tiny little wave.

"Goodnight."

She made her way up the stairs to her apartment door. She noticed another presence once she was inside. She grabbed for her kunai hidden in the folds of her clothes.

"Who's there?"

"Did you have a good time?"

She dropped her kunai on the counter and made her way into the living room. "What are you doing here?"

**Ooooh, cliffhanger. just kidding. hope you liked it. please review and tell me whatya think. later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- hey peeps, long time no see, I know I'm sorry that's my fault, but I'm back **

**snaps for me, ok anyway back to the story, please sit back and enjoy! (hopefully)**

**Props go to Masashi Kishimoto for the genius that he is**

"What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to make sure that you hadn't gotten murdered and buried in a basement by that American."

She studied his face for a second. _How can someone sound so serious saying that?_

"Hey, hold on. How did you know he was American? Did you talk to Naruto?

"No."

"Were you spying on me?"

Kakashi began to scratch his head in confusion. He hadn't wanted to make her mad at him. He didn't know what he wanted to do or why he came over, but he's here now.

"No.

"Kakashi!"

"Kind of, yes. Look, I just wanted to make sure that he wasn't going to hurt you, ok."

She sighed in annoyance, "Kakashi, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"It's ok. How did you get in here anyway?"

He placed his hand over his heart and faked a look of hurt. "Oh Sakura. How could you ever doubt my abilities?"

She blushed at this statement, but quickly shook her head. The man formed a sly look upon his face while she sat down next to him on her couch. His gaze traveled over and landed on Sakura's face.

"I must know Sakura, was he a good kisser?"

"Ugh! You are the last person I want to ask that question!" He began to laugh at her reaction. "Don't have anything better to occupy her time?"

"What could be better than spending time with you?"

She glanced at him unsure of what to say. He just continued to read his book, acting as if he didn't say anything out of the ordinary. It became awkward for her and she kept looking at him. Kakashi noticed her behavior and abruptly snapped his book closed.

"Well I better be leaving."

He stood up. Sakura did also and proceeded to the door, but stopped when she noticed that he was heading for her window. She rolled her eyes and turned back to him. She came to stand in front of him.

"Bye Kakashi."

He began to lean towards her. Her breath hitched, for it felt like he was about to kiss her. But instead he moved a stray hair out of her face and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"See you soon."

"…yeah"

Kakashi then hopped out of the window and she closed it on his way out, still a little surprised by his actions.

_And what is his obsession with windows?_

Her eyes fluttered open to find his face in front of hers. She pulled the covers over her face. She peeked over them to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She quickly pulled them back again.

_Yep, still there. What is he doing here?_

"What are you doing here?" she groaned.

"Aww Sakura-chan, aren't you happy to see me?"

"Not necessarily." she grumbled, "Naruto, answer the question. Why are you here?"

"You slept in, and Kakashi-sensei sent me to get you."

She finally tugged the sheets back down from her head and met Naruto's happy face with a guilty look.

"I'm sorry, were you guys waiting for me long?"

"Not really. We've just waited as long as we usually do for Kakashi-sensei."

_Damn! That bad._

"Okay, I'll be there in five seconds."

She got to their usual training grounds fast. She spotted Naruto and Sasuke already sparring. She looked a little ways in another direction, and there he was. Hatake Kakashi, lazing under a tree. If you weren't really looking it seems as if he was sleeping, but upon closer inspection you can see his one exposed eye flit back and forth across his precious Icha Icha. Sakura threw a shuriken above his head to get his attention. It landed with a resounding thud. He looked up without interest and closed his book and put it in a back pocket and got up.

"You ready?"

Sakura took a stance, drawing chakra to her hands. She nodded and an approval to Kakashi that she was ready. Kakashi sprang forward and in a second he disappeared before her. The next moment he was at her back with a kunai to her throat. She tensed and he pulled the kunai across. There was a poof and Sakura was replaced with a log. Shuriken and kunai rained the sky and above them was Sakura with chakra infused fists aimed to hit. The weapons struck Kakashi in numerous places. But then there was another poof and Kakashi's clone was no more. Sakura came down within seconds of where Kakashi's clone just stood, cracking the ground beneath her. Sakura quickly scanned the area around her, trying to pinpoint where he was. She spotted him near the trees. She made for him with amazing speed. She was on him within seconds and tried to punch him in midair, but was avoided. Kakashi hadn't planned on hand to hand combat with Sakura, but was now being forced to do so. He made sure to steer clear from Sakura's chakra fists. Sakura made her next move to his head, but it was dodged too. She made for his side and again was avoided. Kakashi was beginning to realize that he wasn't going to get anywhere with the way things are going, and would sooner or later tire from their back and forth attacks. He had to do something to get away from her to plan a better assault. He looked for an opening between the constant blocking and attacking. But Sakura had become too skilled to be as naïve to leave an opening for an attack. As though someone had answered his prayers, Sakura's hitae-ate began to slip of her forehead, when in her haste to get here, she didn't knot it well enough. On reflex, she made a grab for it and caught it in time. Then she suddenly realized her fault, but it was too late. Kakashi seized the moment and made a sweeping movement with his leg and knocked Sakura flat on her back. He then made a quick get-away to the nearby forestry. Sakura sprang forward and cursed herself for being so stupid to let Kakashi get her so easy. She made after Kakashi with an evil gleam in her eyes, intent on winning this match.

He had himself hidden in the crook of a tree, and was in a crouched position to limit exposure. He may look as if he had fallen asleep, but he was concentrating on any sound that might be made. It was a nerve-wracking task, but he was rewarded for his efforts when he heard a slight rustle a few paces behind him. His eyes flew open, and he started to search the ground below him. The Copy-Nin looked around the base of the tree and into a clearing, where he spotted Sakura looking in his direction. He waited for a second to see if she saw him. Her head turned to the left and he let a sigh of relief escape his lips. He gave himself the luxury to study her. Her eyes weren't frightening, but more rather determined. Her cheeks were flushed and he found himself having a hard time concentrating.

"Where is that damn baka?!"

Kakashi gave a smirk, proud of himself for getting her so riled up.

_I would rather swoop her up and take her back to my apartment, where I would show how much she is loved. _He shook his head to clear his thoughts. _Best to not think of that now. Back to business. _

Instead of fulfilling his fantasy, he instead signaled to his clone that he was ready. The clone made a subtle noise in a tree a few yards away from his. Sakura immediately stopped her search on the foliage around her and focused her interest to where the noise was made. She quickly chose to hide behind nearby tree.

_So she's going make this easy?_

She heard a twig snap somewhere ahead of her.

_Ha! Not so smart now, are we Mr. Hatake?_

She rushed over to a nearby tree. Her back was pressed against the trunk with her head turned to the side. The kunoichi began to plan her next move, when she felt a nearly-invisible cord wrap around the expanse of her body. She looked down at the glistening threads now tying her to the trunk of the tree and realized that she had just been duped.

_SHIT!_

"Damn it Kakashi! If you don't untie me I will punch into the fucking sand village!"

She heard movement above her, and in the next moment Kakashi was standing in front of her with a very pleased face. His eye crinkled in amusement and she could see the faint outline of a smile hidden beneath his mask. But this only proved to anger her more.

"Sakura, I don't think the one tied up should be making the threats."

"Damn it Kakashi I swear if you don't-"

"Okay, okay. I'll untie you."

He took out his kunai and snapped the cords wrapped around Sakura. She stood up and began to walk out of the trees. Kakashi feeling he had not teased her enough already called out a question.

"Sakura, is the reason why you got distracted before, because you were thinking of George and how great the se-"

His question was interrupted with Sakura's fist ramming into his chest and flung him back into a tree. When the dust from his descent had cleared, she ran to him when she noticed his shocked expression, instantly forgetting what had made her mad at him in the first place.

"I'm sorry Kakashi. I swear, you can be just as bad as Naruto at times."

She began to heal the spot at which she struck him. From her touch Kakashi's skin formed shivers.

"Are cold?"

She began to rub her hands across his as an attempt to make him warm, which was only making it worse on the poor man. No longer able to take the effect that she had on him, he stood up surprising her.

"No, I'm fine."

"But Kakashi, I'm not finished healing you."

"I'm fine really, it's no big deal."

"Kakashi I know I punched you pretty hard."

But he didn't give her a reply. He just kept walking. Sakura caught up to him when they came to the main clearing.

"Is everything ok Kakashi?"

She looked up at him with worry. He wanted to tell her but just didn't know how. Kakashi was saved by the baka when the man he was earlier compared to came bounding up to them. He had a huge grin that made him look like the genin they first met.

"Sakura-chan! Someone is here to see you!"

He couldn't help but scream his good news and pointed over to a man standing near Sasuke. When she saw who it was, she got butterflies in her stomach and began to sheepishly smile. Sakura made her way over to him.

"Hi George. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I wanted to see you again, so I decided to take you out to lunch."

Naruto, who had been listening to their conversation, shouted his opinion on the matter.

"Let's go to Ichiraku's."

"Naruto!"

George laughed at Naruto's childishness.

"Hey, it's fine with me, if it is with you."

"Sure, but I'll meet you guys there in a few minutes. I'm going to change really quick."

"No don't change. I think you look _sexy_."

Sakura blushed at his comment, but happily accepted it.

"Oh ok. Well let's go then."

**well, there you go. i finally updated, there should be like a celebration or something.**

**anyway, please tell me if it is too boring I need to spice things up a little, and review please. it is appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow I'm sorry how long it has been since I've updated, it's almost embarrassing how long it's been. But on w/ the story! Have fun, but if you don't that just kinda sucks.**

XOXOXOXOXOXO

**Chp. 5**

Kakashi warily looked at the way George trailed his eyes freely over her body. He didn't stop until he had probably mapped out all of the contours and curves of her body in his mind. Kakashi continued to watch him with an annoyed look, but glimpsed at Sakura once he heard the ruckus coming from her and Naruto. The next second Naruto punched a triumphant fist into the air. He turned around to the other two men supervising the interaction. "Oi, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke! We're going out for lunch at Ichiraku's! George is buying!"

Sasuke turned to Kakashi and raised his eyebrows in question. Kakashi thought of the prospects for a moment, pondering whether to go. On one hand he knew that it would be unbearably painful to watch the two flirt together. Watch him carelessly run his hand over her arm. To command her attention. Not aware of all of his privileges with her. That damn guy didn't realize how lucky he actually was. But on the other hand, if he didn't go. He had a feeling that not knowing would drive him insane. His imaginations of their innocent lunch would grow into a downright naughty exchange!

_What to do?_

xoxoxoxo

"Hey you. Pass me the chopsticks would ya?" George asked Kakashi with an upturned hand waiting for said utensils. They were surrounded by sounds of food being prepared before them while the sounds outside were slightly muffled. Due to the pieces of cloth hanging from the entrance. It would have been cozy if that **American** wasn't all over his cherry blossom.

_UGH! She's not my cherry blossom, as much as I wish she was._

George was still waiting for Kakashi to give him the chopsticks. He made a quick grab for them in the jar next to his right side. He nearly broke them in half when he had secured them. He dropped the on top of George's palm, cursing him to get a splinter. But, Kakashi forgetting how fast he became when he was angry, gave no time for George to react and the chopsticks slipped from his hand.

_Oh Kakashi! Snap out of it. You can't react like this every time you see this asshole._

Kakashi took a deep breath and gave a cheerful smile towards George. "Ha ha. Sorry, let me get you some clean ones." He grabbed another pair from the jar and carefully handed them to George.

George looked down at the chopsticks, "Um, thanks." He then turned back to focus upon Sakura. Kakashi did the same and eagerly waited for his ramen to appear so he could eat it and leave.

"Ohh George. You're so sweet." Sakura crooned towards the comment George had just made. Kakashi whipped his head around to the pair and saw Sakura's blushing cheeks while George's hand was on her knee. Sakura giggled when George whispered something in her ear. Kakashi forced himself to direct his attention on the ramen placed before him.

_Come on Kakashi. You've been brutally tortured by other shinobi countless times. You can handle this!_

Kakashi allowed himself another glance and nearly tried to drown himself at what he saw. George's curious hand had begun to travel up Sakura's leg, but was still at a somewhat respectable position. But Kakashi obviously couldn't handle this and made it known by slamming down the chopsticks on the bar next to his untouched ramen and angrily exited the shop. He faintly heard George ask, "What's wrong with the pirate?", as he walked away.

Sakura made after him and called out his name, but Kakashi made no move to turn around. Sakura sped up and quickly jumped to block his path. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she screamed at him.

He didn't answer, but he didn't try to get away either. He just simply stood there with his jaw clenched gazing into oblivion. Worry crawled into Sakura's voice, "Kakashi, what's wrong? You've been acting so strange lately." She playfully punched his arm, "Come on Kakashi, don't you like me anymore?" He suddenly seemed to notice her and she caught something flit across his eye, but his calm reserve took over once again.

He coolly responded to her question, "Sakura... I just don't like the vibe that I'm getting from this George guy."

"Vibe, huh?" she retorted.

"Well he just seems like-"

The anger that was in her voice had come back, "Like what Kakashi?"

He looked directly into her eyes, "Like some damn asshole who just wants to get into your pants."

Sakura's anger flared even more, "So what!" she was now using her hands to show her frustration, "What if I want to get laid?"

"Because, I know you Sakura. You want a relationship. Not a one nightstand."

"No Kakashi. I think what you're forgetting is that I'm 24 and I am damn well old enough to choose who I want to date and sleep with!" A few passerbies looked at them when they heard Sakura's accusations, but Kakashi seemed unaffected by this.

"I have not forgotten this. But you deserve much more."

"And what is that?" she spat back at him.

"Someone who will care for you and tell you that he loves you every morning and night."

Sakura seemed taken back by this and decided to take a different approach. She took a step closer and looked straight into his eye, "Would you know who this man would be, Kakashi?"

_WHAT IS SHE DOING?_

The way her body brushed against his made Kakashi want to answer her by shoving her into the wall next to them and kissing her pink lips until they were red and swollen.

Sakura grasped Kakashi's wrist and searched for the answer in his masked face, "Kakashi, who is that I deserve?"

_ME! It's me. You deserve me and I deserve you! You complete me and all that shit!_

But Kakashi didn't say this to her. No, as much as died to confess his feelings toward the kunoichi, he knew it would only end badly. Because he knew if he did, either:

A) She would pummel him into a bloody mush in disgust for learning of his thoughts for her. or

B) She would run and hide in shock of his feelings and never trust him again.

So as much as he truly wanted to tell Sakura, he had a very strong suspicion that the latter of her two reactions would rapidly succeed after his confession.

"Kakashi?"

He looked at her for another second and noted how her pink hair brushed pass her jade eyes in the wind. _I would much rather just be a friend, than nothing at all. _"Well…I do know that it's not George." Sakura's face fell and Kakashi quickly tried to say something to make up for it, "I mean, he's just not worth it."

Sakura instantly let go of his wrist and stepped out of arms length, "Whatever Kakashi. I'm going back to Ichiraku's. And you should consider not talking to me until you stop acting like my dad." Then she turned her back on him and his distressed face, and briskly walked back to the ramen shop. As she made her departure Kakashi worryingly wondered if he had made the right decision.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

**ok, so not a very eventful chp. but i felt it had been long enough so i had to post something. sorry to all of you who wanted george dead. and i want to thank sadie for all of her **_**suggestions.**_** the other chp. should be up sooner since I already have the wheels turning in my head!**


	6. Chapter 6

**To begin, I'm going to say i started this story awhile ago. Whatever was happening in this story is going to stay like that. So if anyone was alive but are now dead in the manga, they are going to remain living. My sincerest apologies for this awful update.**

"DAMN IT!" there was a punch and a loud crack as Kakashi's hand collided with the wall in front of him. He breathed in deeply and shook his head a couple of times to clear his thoughts. He then looked around to see if any one had witnessed his moment of weakness. Seeing no awkward stares in his direction, he coolly brushed himself off and began to head down the street.

_I need to go somewhere to cool off. Preferably somewhere with alcohol._

Kakashi choked back yet another cup of sake. The stench of the rundown bar was strong of spilt beer and depressed men. Kakashi was seated at the bar in the darkest spot possible in the already nocturnal bar.

The sake didn't burn like it did the first time he interacted with it when he was young. But it still tingled when it made its way down his throat. It was finally giving him the fuzzy effect he was looking for.

_Mmm… fuzziness. Tis a beautiful thing…_

Kakashi sat there at the bar with a blank face of serenity. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he shouldn't be getting this drunk. He wasn't one to hide from his problems. But something about the way he lost control back there freaked him out.

He faintly noted another presence enter the vacant bar. He didn't care though, his goal was to keep the numbness so he wouldn't have to handle with his mind tormenting him with today's events. So for now he would rather continue with his drunken stupor than ponder with the world.

He continued to sit there until he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. Kakashi turned his head to the left where the hand was laid, still keeping his torso bent towards the bar. His eye encountered his somewhat friend, Genma. Genma had a silent smile on his face, but his eyes conveyed a worried look.

"I was hoping whoever said that Hatake Kakashi was down here drinking more sake than the great Hokage herself was mistaken."

Kakashi didn't respond, he was just hoping that Genma would leave soon so that he could get back to not thinking. Genma paid no nottice to Kakashi's lack of converation and grabbed a stool to sit next to him. He nodded towards the guy behind the bar and a glass of scotch was placed before him. He took a sip and gritted his teeth due to the hard liquor that was being digested. Only then did he turn his attention back on Kakashi.

"Ok man, what has got you in such a mess that you've already downed half a bottle of sake?" Genma looked at Kakashi for a moment, "Wait, don't tell me Jiraiya had some realization and isn't making your dirty little books anymore?" Kakashi could feel Genma's intent stare.

_Damn. Why can't he just forget about me and move along?_

Genma waited until Kakashi finally decided to respond.

"No it has nothing to do with Icha Icha."

"Oh shit. If it has nothing to do with Icha Icha, it's actually important." Genma smiled at Kakashi with the senbon at the corner of his mouth, trying to lighten his mood. But Kakashi didn't have the need to laugh. He wanted to go to far away and never come back.

_I don't even know why I'm getting so bothered by this. It's Sakura. Little Sakura, who always blushed when Sasuke would glance in her direction. Why do I feel this way? Why did I get so angry?_

Kakashi drank another shot of sake, seeming to think he could find the answer to his question in being more drunk. Genma's smile dropped a little and his voice became more serious.

"So are you going to tell me what's eating you up or not?"

Kakashi's head turned towards Genma's as if to say, 'what the hell do you think?', then it swiftly moved back to the bar.

"Ok I get it. You want to be alone." Genma finished his drink and slapped his payment on the bar. He got up to leave, then turned back to say one more thing, "Hey Kakashi, if you need to talk, I'm here." Then he exited the bar. Kakashi felt guilty for ignoring Genma, but he was too troubled right now.

_I'll go find him later once I figure out what the hell is wrong with me._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura looked at the many toes on the end of her bed. After today, she was glad to have somebody with her tonight. Sakura let out a heavy sigh and the person next to her looked at her in confusion.

"Sorry, I've just had a rough day."

"Oh Sakura-chan. I know how that feels. Did that guy you like already dump you?"

In agitation, Sakura grabbed her down-filled pillow and hit Ino square in the face. Ino looked shockingly at Sakura for a moment. Then Ino smacked her on the leg and jumped out of the bed with a girlish smile before Sakura could do more harm to her and headed into the dimly lit kitchen. Sounds of rummaging and seeking could be heard from the direction of where Ino was.

Sakura began to hysterically laugh at the sight of Ino running away. She was happy that she invited Ino to spend the night at her place. The blonde kunoichi always put Sakura in a better mood. After Sakura had stopped laughing, she took a deep breath and answered Ino's question.

"No Ino-chan. George has not dumped me yet. We aren't even going out."

Ino then re-entered Sakura's bedroom and leaned against the doorframe with a tub of ice cream in one hand and two spoons in the other.

"Then what's got you sighing like you haven't gotten any in months?"

Sakura glared at her for a moment then said, "I'm just having problems with Kakashi-sensei. He got so angry today at Ichiraku's, and we had a fight outside." Sakura looked at Ino for some sympathy, and was then disappointed by what she actually said.

"Are you serious forehead?"

_Ugh, I hate it when she uses my childhood nickname._

"Are you seriously getting upset about your teacher?"

"What!? He's a really good friend. It troubles me when we aren't on good terms."

Ino had just swallowed a huge spoonful of ice cream and brushed a lock of her golden blonde hair back in place behind her ear, "So."

"So, I've known him for half my life. He's become important to me." Sakura gestured with her hands trying emphasize what she was saying to Ino.

Ino mulled this over while she went towards Sakura's huge bed and plopped onto the side opposite of Sakura. "You've never acted this way when you had fights with Naruto."

She blew that comment off as nothing important, "That's because as much as I love Naruto, he's a complete dope, and I never take our arguments seriously."

"True, true." Ino nodded her head in agreement swaying her spoon as she did so, getting ice cream over Sakura's clean bedspread.

By this time Ino had swallowed the ice cream and was now able to be understood, "I guess the fact that he's a fine looking man doesn't hinder in the ability to care for him."

Sakura's body cringed away from Ino's. "But Ino…. That's Kakashi-sensei you're talking about."

Ino rolled her eyes at Sakura's childish remark. "Felt the need to state the obvious Sakura?"

Ino took another spoonful of ice cream and handed the extra spoon over to Sakura. By this time the ice cream had melted a little so that the contents of the canister looked more like soup with a heap of solid ice cream floating in the middle.

Sakura had to roll her eyes when Ino proceeded to talk with her mouth full again.

"Of course I'm talking about Kakashi-senpai. He's got one of the finest asses I have ever seen. And believe me, I have seen many asses to know the difference between the good and the bad."

Sakura 'hmmmed' as she began to pick at what was left of her favorite ice cream.

"And you get to train with him too, don't you."

"Umm, yep. It is called Team Kakashi."

"Mmmmm." Ino closed her eyes as if to enjoy the thought of it, "How I would love bumping up against him, all sweaty like." Ino shuddered at the thrill of the idea, and caused the bed to move with her.

Sakura dropped her spoon in the now empty ice cream container and took Ino's spoon from her hand and set in the container also.

"Ok, enough talking about my sensei or I may be forced to talk about a certain Shika-ahem, I mean ninja."

Sakura giggled at the look of Ino's stunned face.

"Oh, I'm just kidding. You don't think I didn't know about the two of you? "

"How did you figure it out?"

"Well, either I'm psychic, or I've seen a happy disheveled Shikamaru strolling out of your apartment on more than a few occasions."

Ino started to blush and sheepishly ducked her head under the covers. Sakura took this as a sign to go to bed and reached to turn off the light on her bedside table, enveloping the room in darkness.

Sakura patted Ino's head "Let's get some sleep." Then flipped to her side and fluffed her pillow to a more comfortable position.

"Agreed."

Ino began to snigger and snorted at a funny thought that went through her head, which caused Sakura to snicker.

"We aren't going to get any sleep tonight Pig."

"Agreed."

This caused to two friends to erupt into the kind of laughter that only occurs late at night, when one's mind isn't that sane.

**yes, it was very boring, and short. but i need some good ideas on what to do next. and i'm wondering if i should add a lemon.**


End file.
